


Friends

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke are in love. Neither is ready to admit it. Coming out, crying, screaming, and all that painful stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'He waned to kill me, and I wanted to kill him.'

"We're sick of Luke and Michael's shit." Louis declared as all of the 1D boys bombarded Ashton and Calum. 

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked with a confused look. 

"They are so obviously in love and neither notices."

"I know. It's so fucking annoying." Ashton replies. 

"You've known?" Louis asks. 

"Duh. They eye-fuck constantly." Calum says. 

"Well, honestly, I can't deal with them. They need to get it together." Niall says. 

"Yeah? You got any suggestions?" Calum asks them.

"You're their best friends." Louis points out. 

"I've been trying to get them together since I joined the band." Ash replies. 

"I've been trying since year 9." Calum says.

"I thought they didn't like each other then." Niall says.

"Michael didn't like Luke. I think he just had a crush on him though." Calum says.

******

"Who would you date in the band?" The interviewer asked. 

"I wouldn't date any of you." Michael replied, looking at them with fake disgust. Ash and Cal picked each other.

Luke turned and looked at Michael. He stared into the other boys eyes. Michael's heart sped up. Luke put his hand on Michael's cheek gently. Michael felt like he could hardly breathe. 

"I'd date you, Mikey." Luke says seriously. The boys laugh it off while Michael fights to get his heart under control. Little did Michael know, Luke was being 100% serious. 

"I change my mind, I'd date Luke." Michael says, which causes more laugher. Little did Luke know, Michael was being 100% serious.


	2. What's a soulmate? It's like a best friend but more.

"Have you ever thought about kissing a guy?" Ashton asked no one in particular as he lay down. The smell of cheap alcohol lingered on his lips.

"Yeah." Harry replies just as Louis says, "Never," in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"Haz, you're bi. And Lou shut up." Ash replied with a giggle. 

"I'm bisexual." Luke mumbled from the couch face down. All the boys turned toward the youngest. They'd thought he was asleep. Although, they pretty much already knew, they were still shocked at the confession. 

"Duh." Louis replied with a bright smile. 

They heard a soft sob come from the couch. It was like a whimper from a puppy kicked one too many times. Michael practically jumped to his feet. 

"Lukey, you okay?" Michael asked getting up. The other boys followed him.

"You know we don't care that you're bisexual, right?" Ashton asked with concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, it would be kinda hypocritical, considering." Louis said jokingly. Luke cracked a small smile against the dark blue couch, soaked from his tears. 

"I know. It's scary, though. I've never told anyone. I've never said the words out loud. I never even told my family." Luke mumbled shamefully. 

"You just told us. We're your family." Harry replied. Luke smiled. Harry was a great friend.

"And your family loves you, they will always be there for you. They won't care that you like vagina with a side of dick." Louis replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I actually like dick with a side of vagina."

"Oh, really? More into dudes? A boy after my own dick." Louis said clutching his heart. 

"Fuck off, Lou." Luke said with a laugh. Luke, then grabed his phone and looked through his contacts. When he found 'Mom' he stopped and clicked FaceTime. 

After three rings, his mom answered. After four beats he spoke. After five words she called everyone over. 

"Can you get everyone, Mom?"

After six minutes they all sat there. After seven seconds he spoke. 

"I have to speak to you. It's a really big deal. I don't know if it'll change things, but I really hope not. Dad, we talked about religion and you said you don't get or like the rule about gay people. I don't get that either because..."

After eight years of knowing he was telling his family. After nine weeks of contemplating telling, he was doing it. After ten minutes of the boys knowing, he was going to tell his family. After eleven oz. of beer, he was coming out. 

After twelve seconds he spoke, "Because, guys, I'm bisexual."

After thirteen seconds of all of them crying their eyes out, Jack yelled, "I fucking knew it!" After fourteen seconds of them all laughing, Liz spoke.

"We'll always love you, sweety. You don't need to worry, ever, about talking to me about something like this." Luke nodded with tears in his eyes.

They talked for a little bit longer, before bidding eachother farewell and hanging up.

After fifteen seconds of staring, Luke looked up from his phone. After sixteen seconds of silence Louis spoke. 

"That was an emotional roller coaster. 

After seventeen seconds of talking with all the boys, Luke cried again.

"After eighteen years of being Luke, I'm finally really me." He said through the tears. The boys came in for a group hug that probably lasted too long. But they didn't care in the least.


	3. "I was tired of running. i was tired of hiding who I truly was."

"Oh sit, oh shit, oh shit." Louis mumbled as he walked into the dressing room. Eight sets of eyes darted up to look at him.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked him. Rather than answer, Louis showed him the magazine he was holding. Worry washed over Harry's face as he saw what Louis was referring to. Harry turned around and faced the other boys. 

"What? What is it?" Michael asked, upon seeing Harry's worry-stricken face. Louis just showed the magazine.

Tears began to fall down Luke's face. Michael put his arm around the boy and held him. He pulled Luke into his body so he could shelter him.

"How could anyone have found out?" Calum asks.

"Fans listening by the door. Or maybe they hacked the call." Liam said sadly. The front page of the magazine said, "Luke Hemmings Comes Out To Family!" 

"I didn't want them to know yet. Oh my God! What are they going to be saying on Twitter!?" Luke grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

Michael grabbed the phone from his hand before he could look at the tweets. 

"Mikeeeey." Luke whined. Michael shook his head.

"It's for your own good." He said before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"I don't want anyone to hate me." Luke mumbled to Michael. 

"No one could hate you, Lukey." Michael whispered to him. Their heads were close. Forehead to forehead.

"What if they don't like me anymore?" Luke asked into Michael's chest.

"They'll always like you, Luke." Michael promised as he played with his hair. 

"But what are we going to do?" Luke asked in a small voice. 

"Don't worry about that. I'll make it better. I promise." Michael whispered into the side of Luke's head. He placed another kiss on the side of his head.

The other boys didn't know where to look. The moment felt private. They felt like they weren't invited to look at the boys. If anyone even breathed wrong, it would all crack. 

*******

"So, Luke, there is a big rumour going around that you came out to your family, is this true?" The interviewer asked. Luke looked around at the other boys. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow his fear. Michael gently put his hand on Luke's knee. It was nineteen seconds before Luke let out a shakey breath and nodded. 

"Yes. I recently came out as bisexual to my parents." He looked to Michael. Michael nodded his head. He was supporting him. Urging him to go on.

"I have know for a while that I am bisexual. I've known since I was young, very young. I recently made the decision to come out to the boys and to my family. It was amazing and I'm glad to finally be free." Luke said. His confidence grew as he spoke. 

"Well, we're all very proud of you." The interviewer replied with a smile. 

*******

Michael sat in Starbucks with Luke. He couldn't stop smiling at Luke. He was talking to a few nearby fans. He was getting really happy and excited.

"That barista with brown hair is really cute." One of the girls commented. Luke looked at the boy. 

"He is." Luke replied. Luke looked at the cute boy again. Michael was feeling a little jealous. No, not jealous. Why would he be jealous? That's ridiculous. 

"Sorry guys. Luke, Harry just texted he wants to talk to us." Michael lied.

"Oh, sorry. Are you guys on a date? I didn't even realize." One girl that wasn't a fan said. Both of the boys blushed, and refused to look at the other.

"No, dumbass. They're band mates." Her friend, one of the fans, said. They said goodbye and left shortly after. 

"Is it cool to finally be able to do that?" Michael asked as they walked.

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"Talk about boys. Especially with the fans." Michael replied while looking down.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd be able to do that. It's really amazing." He said. A laugh bubbling out of his mouth. 

"What's so funny?" Michael asked with a smile. 

"Nothing. I'm just really, really happy." Luke replied with a wide smile. They continued walking. Michael thought about how happy Luke made him. How happy he's always made him. 

"Oh fuck. I'm in love." Michael muttered under his breathe. 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"Oh, nothing, just remembered something." Luke nodded, buying the excuse.


	4. 'If I fall for you, would you fall too?'

"Have you guys seen Michael?" Luke asks. Calum and Ashton shake their heads. 

"I haven't seen him for more than a minute in two days. It feels like he's avoiding me." Luke said. Calum and Ashton shake their head.

"Nah. He's probably just in a mood." Calum says. Ashton agrees immediately. Luke nods.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He says but he doesn't really believe it.

*********

"Michael, Luke's noticed you not being around. He thinks you're avoiding him." Ashton says.

"Well, I am." Michael replies from his face down position on his bed. 

"Can't you just talk to him?" Calum asks. 

"No. You guys don't understand. " Michael says with a sigh.

"Then tell us! You're not saying why you're avoiding him. How are we supposed to understand?" Ashton yells. Tears well up in Michael's eyes. Not because of the screaming, but because of Luke. 

"I'm in love with him." He whispers in a voice so low the other boys hardly catch it.

"Michael..." Ashton starts with sympathy in his voice.

"No, no it's fine. I mean it's not fine. It's a thing. But I'll deal with it. I've dealt with it since year nine. I understand he doesn't feel that way, but I can't stop my emotions." Michael replies defeatedly. 

********** 

The boys were on stage. Luke was singing his solo. He looked beautiful. Michael felt his throat get tight. He felt like he needed water. Or he needed air. He needed to get away and think. Soon it came his turn to sing, and he didn't. He stood there. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't catch his breath. His lips quivered and his heart rate was way too elevated. His hand were shaky.

Luke looked to Calum as if to say 'take over. I got him.' Luke walked over to Mikey and grabbed his face. 

"You okay?" He asked Michael. His face full with worry. When Michael shook his head jerkily, he knew this wasn't stage fright. He realised what it was after a second.

"You're having a panic attack. Oh, shit! Okay, breath in through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. That's good." Luke said.

"Concentrate on me." Luke said, lifting up his chin with a finger to look at him. Michael stared at Luke. He was hanging on to what he was saying and concentrating on his voice and face.

After Michael got calmed down, they continued with the show despite Luke's protests. 

**********

"So the panic attack, what was it all about?" Calum asked Michael when it was just him, Ashton, and Michael. 

"I, uh, I think it was about Luke." He replied nervously. 

"Michael, this is getting in the way of your health. That's not okay. You need to tell him." Ashton said seriously. 

Michael nodded but knew he couldn't. Luke would hate him. He couldn't have Luke hate him. It would hurt far too much. He loved Luke, and he'd rather have him as a friend than as nothing. He was blessed to have someone like Luke in his life, and he wasn't about to screw that up. 

***********

"So, Michael, you had a panic attack on stage, what was that about?" Michael felt uncomfortable. And what did he do when he felt uncomfortable? Joked around. Took a serious topic and made it as unserious as possible. 

"Well, Luke takes my breathe away, quite literally." Michael said, causing laughter. 

"Yeah, but in all seriousness, what was it?" Luke asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure," Michael lied, "I think that I got scared when my heart started beating really fast, and I couldn't breathe. I've learned that they can be set off by anything, and you might not even know what it is." 

Luke didn't buy that. Not one bit. He could tell Michael knew. There was fear in his eyes when the question was asked. He looked uncomfortable, though, so Luke wouldn't push. When Michael wanted to talk, he would come to him. For now, he would be there for him. In any way possible.


	5. 'Admit that you love him, And I know that you do'

Luke, Zayn, Niall and Liam sat in a room together. 

"Where's the other boys?" Liam asked Luke. 

"Ashton and Calum are hanging out, shopping I think. Michael's on a date." Luke replied. He said the last part grumpily. 

"Someone's jealous." Niall joked. Luke went bright red and shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said defensively. They looked at him seriously as they realized he really was jealous. 

"So where's Haz and Lou?" Luke asked, trying to change the topic. The boys noticed this deter and went with it. 

"Probably in some room going at it." Zayn replied, referring to their seemingly endless sex-drive. 

*********

"If you do have feelings for Michael, you don't have to be embarrassed." Niall said to Luke, after the others cleared out. Luke looked like he was about to throw up.

"It's more than that, though. I'm," he took a deep breathe, "I'm in love with him." He said with watery eyes. He looked around the room, anywhere but Niall. He couldn't stand to see the pity. The pity that said, 'he would never love you.' he stared at the TV showing some old time movie that his Mom probably watched growing up. 

"Luke," Luke finally looked at him. "You should just tell him." Niall said like it was that easy.

"I can't." Luke mumbled with tears leaking down his cheeks. Niall hugged Luke. He hated to see two of his friends in pain.

*********

Michael was with Harry and Louis. He needed to talk to someone, and he figured they would get it more than anyone. After all, they were great friends before they got together. 

"Guys, I really like Luke. Like, I'm in love with him. And-and I don't know what to do." He started crying by the last sentence. They looked at him with pity. 

"Oh, babe, look, you just need to tell him." Louis said.

"What if he hates me?" Michael asked. 

"He's your best friend. He would never hate you." 

"What if he doesn't like me back." Michael mumbled.

"You have to tell him. Even if it's a 1% chance that he'll like you back, isn't that still worth it?" Harry asked. Michael nodded. 

*********

It smelled like brownies. Michael let the auroma fill his nose. He grabbed his cup and it burnt his hand. After allowing it to cool, he put in a mini marahmallow, before shoving three more down his throat. 

Ashton and Calum walked in the door, letting the cold from outside fill the room, causing Michael to shiver, and pull on the sleeves of Luke's jumper. 

"Hey Mikey!" The two boys called as they walked in. Upon hearing voices, Luke ran down the steps, giving Michael a hug. Zayn, Niall, and Liam came down after Luke. Harry and Louis came from the back room to see what was happening.

"I'm making dinner, and brownies." Luke said to the group. Luke turned his back to the others to begin prepping the dinner. The others chatted aimlessly amongst themselves. Michael walked up to Luke and put his arms around his waist. He rested his head against the taller boy's back. Michael let out a sigh of content.

"Michael," Luke started. Michael just leaned against the boy.

"As much as I love you Michael, I need to finish making this Baked Ziti." Luke said to the boy.

"Love you too, Lukey." Michael mumbled against his back. Luke let out a laugh.

"If you want Baked Ziti, you're gonna have to let go." Luke told him.

"We can just order food. Don't wanna let go." Michael replied. Luke turned around to face the boy. 

"I'm almost done this. Then, I put it in the oven, hit the timer, and we all watch a movie, okay." Michael nodded and sat down at the table so he could still talk to Luke. 

"So, how was your date?" Luke asked jealously. Michael gave an odd look. He shrugged. 

"It was OK, I guess." He said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't think there will be another date. Besides, I like you better." Michael said. Luke laughed.

"Who doesn't?" He joked. Michael stuck his tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue in your mouth." Luke fake scolded. He lightly hit Michael with the spatula. 

"You're so cute together." Ashton commented. Michael and Luke blushed deeply, not looking at each other.

*********

Michael was curled up on Luke's lap. Luke had his arms around the boy. Michael turned his body around so he was facing Luke.

Luke pretended he didn't notice how close their faces were. Michael shoved his face into Luke's collar. The other boys tried not to stare at the two.

"Missed you." Michael mumbled into Luke's collarbone. Luke kissed Michael's temple. 

"Missed you more." He whispered into his ear.

************

The Baked Ziti smelled delicious. It wafted through the entire house. Michael's belly grumbled, just before he shoveled some into his mouth. 

"It's delicious, Luke." Michael complimented, after he finished chewing. 

Luke blushed and thanked him. They all sat talking and eating. Michael pushed his knee against Luke's hoping it looked like an accident. Luke smiled and pushed his knee against Michael's. The warmth of Luke's leg against his, spread to his heart. He felt happy that Luke wanted so much physical stuff with him today. They started playing footsie under the table. Michael started laughing. The others gave him the strangest look in the world.

"Lukey, stop." Michael laughed out when Luke kept grabbing Michael's foot and not letting it go.


	6. 'Maybe Somewhere In Those Infinite Universes, Is One Where I Deserve You'

Michael and Luke lay sprawled across the couch. Michael's head in Luke's lap. Luke's hand in Michael's hair. They were absently watching some program on TV. Michael was more concentrated on his feelings for Luke. Luke was more concentrated on Michael's date tonight.

"So, is she pretty?" Luke asked, trying and failing to sound casual. Michael looked confused and slightly (read extremely) upset that Luke stopped playing with his hair.

"Who?" Michael asked with a pouty face.

"Your date." Luke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I don't have a date." Michael said like a date was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Luke looked a mix between kid-on-christmas-morning and trying-to-do-math-homework.

"You always have a date Friday night." Luke said. It was true. It was Abigail at first. Then, Hannah for a while. Britney lasted a few weeks, until he realised she was using him to make her ex jealous. Next, him and Brianna dated, she soon realised she was lesbian, and they broke up. Then, he had went out with a few other girls throughout the past few months, but they never turned into anything more. 

"Well, not today. Might take a break from love." Luke looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Michael, you're 18." Michael shrugged. Luke began to play with his hair again.

The two boys fell into this rythm. It became natural. Practice, tour, hangout, cuddle, go to bed. They always shared a room, and most of the time they shared a bed. 

Luke always climbed into Michael's bed when he went to sleep. 

He went to climb in when he noticed Britney lying there. She had the white blanket to cover her, and that was all. Luke gave her a confused look. 

"Michael's just in the other room, going to the bathroom. Is this your room, too?" She asked. Luke nodded, he didn't dare speak, too afraid he'd begin to sob.

"You might want to sleep somewhere else tonight. It's going to get loud." Britney said with a wink. Luke nodded with a fake smile. He turned swiftly and walked out the door. 

'Find Harry.' Deep breath.  
'Find Louis.' Deep breath.  
'Don't cry.' Deep breath.  
'Do not cry.' Deep breath.  
'He's not yours.' Breathe.  
'He will never be yours.'

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.Stop. Stop. Stop.

"Love, are you okay?" Louis asked. Luke looked up and saw Harry and Louis standing before him. Afraid his voice would betray him, Luke shook his head. 

Both Harry and Louis rushed forward and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

*************

"Where were you last night?" Michael asked when he walked in to see Luke devouring a bowl of cereal. 

"Stayed at Harry and Louis'. Figured you needed the privacy." Luke said with an eyebrow raise to throw off the I'm-in-love-with-you-and-I'm-jealous-as-heck-right-now vibe. Michael nodded. 

Calum and Ashton looked pissed at Michael when they came down the stairs. 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Michael asked the pair, with a laugh. 

"I don't know, Mike. What gave you the idea you could invite her here?" Calum asked, angrily. 

"Why can't I?" Michael asked indignantly.

"You know what she did last time." Ashton said with a sigh.

"Who cares?" Michael asked.

"We care! We don't want you getting hurt, okay?" Luke said. He didn't mean to burst, but he hates seeing Michael's sad face. He's seen it a few times, and Luke wasn't too fond of that particular face.

"I'm not your responsibility," Michael said with a sigh to Luke. "I'm not any of yours." He said turning to face the others. 

"We're your best friends. We're looking out for you." Luke replies sadly.

"Well, quit it, okay?! I don't need your help."

"Mikey, I care about you. I don't what her to hurt you, or to use you." Luke replied.

"No, you're probably jealous. Get over your crush or whatever on me!" Michael shouted. He didn't mean it. He was angry, and confused. He was an 18, year old boy who'd only just realised he maybe liked boys and was kinda totally in love with his best friend. And he didn't want Luke to know, so he did that. He wished he could steal the words back from the air as soon as he said it.

Luke's face dropped. He looked sad. His mouth made an O. All of his features seemed sad. Like, he was sad, but so was his eyes, and his mouth, and his shoulders. 

Luke walked away. He went to his room. He locked the door, and he cried.

'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.' Michael thought to himself.

Calum looked sad, Ashton looked about ready to punch Michael. Harry and Louis had shown up through the fight. Harry looked like he, too, might cry. Louis looked like he was seriously considering murder.

"Michael Gordon Clifford, I swear to God-"

Before Ashton could continue, Louis started screaming. 

"So help me Michael Clifford, if Luke is in there crying, you will be found disembodied on the side of a curb within the week." Louis threatened. 

They all began talking at the same time until a loud sob was heard. Surprisingly, it was Michael, not Luke.

"Michael, are you okay?" Ashton asked. Immediately, his anger slipped off. He came to sit beside Michael. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Michael whispered between sobs. 

"No, no, no. Shhh, it's alright. Don't cry, please." Louis whispered, holding him. 

"I'm- I love him. And I didn't know I liked boys. And I thought I'm completely 100% straight. Only, I never was. And I've known, at least since Year Nine. But at the same time, I didn't know. And I'm in love with my best friend and it's all shit because he doesn't love me back. And I'm confused and angry and I took it out on Luke, just like I used to. I took it out on him, like I'm a confused, insecure boy questioning his sexuality and trying to hide it by picking on his crush. And guys, I don't want to be that insecure 14 year old again."


	7. From the start I saw it in your eyes, And felt it in your touch

Luke and Michael didn't talk for a while. They avoided each other. Band practice, performing, and occasionally bumping into each other in the house or bus was as far as their communication went.

It lasted for four weeks. Four.

Finally, one Saturday afternoon they had an interview. Ashton and Calum forced the boys to sit together, not leaving any other options.

"If you could have any of the other boys faces, who would you have, and why?" The interviewer asked. It was a strange question. 

"I would have Calum's face because it's squishy." Ashton answered, pinching Calum's cheek.

"I would have Ashton's because then I get to look at mine all the time." Calum said.

Michael said something that surprised them all. He said, "I would have Luke's face because then I would get all the girls." Luke smiled. But he was confused. And angry. 

"I would have Michael's face so I could punch him." Luke said.

"Still angry. Noted." Michael whispered, mostly to himself.

"Okay, let's play a game." The interviewer said. He set you teams. Luke and Michael vs Calum and Ashton. 

After a few questions, Michael decided it was time to make things more interesting. 

"Okay, every time you're team gets one wrong, you have to tell a secret." They all agreed, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

"Okay, a secret. Uhh-" before Michael got to finish, Ashton interrupted him.

"How about we make up a question for you to answer." He suggested. They thought that was a pretty fair idea.

"Have you ever cheated on a boyfriend or girlfriend or been cheated on?" Calum asked Michael and Luke.

"I've been cheated on. Brianna cheated on me with this girl, but I've never cheated." Michael said truthfully. 

"In, like, year eight I had a girlfriend and then kissed this boy during spin the bottle." Luke replied.

"Have you ever been in love," was the next question asked to Luke and Michael. 

"I have. I am. It sucks." Michael said with a defeated sigh. 

"Yea, it's the worse." Luke said as an answer. 

"Michael, why did you hate Luke?" Michael's breath hitched. His eyes went wide. Then he acted natural. 

"I was an insecure 14 year old and Luke was taking my best friend." Michael lied. Luke knew it was a lie. Normally, he would let it go, but he was still mad at Michael. 

"Bullshit." Luke said. Michael looked shocked. He didn't think Luke would say anything. 

"It was partly that, and partly about a girl." Michael said. He looked at Luke, silently begging him not to say anything. Luke saw the fear in his best friend's eyes. Even if he was mad at Michael, he wasn't going to put him through that.

*********

"Hey, Luke. Luke! Look, please slow down. I'm sorry. Just, talk to me. Please." 

Luke whipped around so fast Michael took three steps back. Luke had anger in his eyes. 

"No, you know what, you don't get to do things like that to me! You don't get to say 'get over your dumb crush' and then flirt with me! You don't get to tease me like this anymore!" Luke yelled.

Michael cringed. Luke really felt this way? He felt like Michael used him for some kind of joke. He never meant to make Luke feel that way.

"Luke," Michael said softly. The younger boy wiped away his tears. He looked sad, lost. 

"Mikey, just don't. Please, Please just stop." Luke practically begged. 

"No, Luke. It isn't some kind of joke and I swear to you I didn't mean what I said. I was mad and saying you had a crush on me was my only defense. And that's really shitty of me to have said it. You just came out to us and I said something like that. Like that was a real dick move, and I'm sorry. I had nothing else to use against you, and that's probably because you're perfect, so I said something stupid. Just please, please forgive me. I want my best friend back." Michael was crying. His eyes were puffy. And Luke hated seeing Michael like that. He hated his sad face. 

"Just shut up." Luke said on the urge of tears. He ran toward the older boy. Luke enveloped Michael in a hug.

"Don't cry dumbass." Luke said, but his voice cracked.


	8. "My parents warned me about the drugs on the streets, but never the ones with blue eyes, and a heartbeat."

It was easy for Luke and Michael to fall back into the swing of things. It was far too easy for Luke to start pretending he didn't love Michael again. Michael pretended he didn't want Luke more with every breath he took. And he supposed it was the hardest thing he ever did, but also the stupidest thing ever done. And he knew that didn't make sense, knew that the very sentence contradicted itself, but that's what loving Luke was like. The very action of loving him contradicted itself. And so that's what Michael had become; a walking, talking contradiction. 

Luke didn't know what was up with Michael. He would ignore Luke for days, and then cling to him for dear life. He would have a date every day for two weeks, and then not have a date for two months. He would hideout in his bedroom for days, and then go out every night for a month. It seemed there was no inbetween for Michael. It was constant or not at all. It was a hurricane or a drought, and Luke didn't know which was worse. 

The rest of the band noticed Michael's actions, as well. They weren't too pleased with the constant changing behavior. The boys of One Direction weren't exactly thrilled, either.

********

"Michael, what's been going on, lately?" Calum asked. Michael looked at him like he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Calum, you're gonna have to be more clear, mate." 

"Why have you been up and then down. You've been constantly changing." Michael looked at him like he was crazy.

"Calum, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you avoiding Luke like he has the plaige and then not leaving his side. I'm talking about you not going on a single date and then going on one every night. I'm talking about you sitting up in your room, all sad and angry, not talking to anyone, and then going out every night. That's what I'm talking about." Michael turned away from Calum sometime during the speech. He was packing his bags, seemingly not interested in what Calum had to say.

"Cal, I don't know what to say. I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just a normal thing. I guess sometimes I wanna go out, somtimes I don't." Michael tried to make it no big deal.

"Bullshit, Mike. I know this has something to do with Luke. And don't try and say it doesn't, because I know you. If you need to talk, you have all of us, okay? We're here for you." Calum would have continued, had Michael not already burst out crying.

"Hey-hey, buddy, don't cry, okay? Oh, please don't cry. Shhh, shhh, okay, it's okay." Calum tried to calm Michael down.

"Wow, crying is so not punk rock." Calum said as he hugged Michael. Michael laughed through his tears, as he started to calm down.

"Thanks, Cal. I love you, dude." Michael said as he wiped his tears away. He figured he'd better start acting normal before it starts affecting the band. 

*******

"Michael Clifford spotted partying every night for the past three weeks. Stumbling out of bars, Michael Clifford is not bringing a good name to 5 Seconds of Summer." Michael heard the voice on the T.V. say. He felt so stupid. Now, they would ask him about it at the next interview. Drowning your sorrows in vodka is a hell of a lot harder when you're a celebrity in a band with your best friends. He can't do it at home, the boys will ask what's wrong. He can't do it at a club, the paparazi will sell stories. 

******

"Michael, we've been noticing you've been going out a lot lately, why is that?"

"Well, I'm a nineteen year old. I like drinking and going to clubs, like many nineteen year olds." He replied easily. 

"Yes, yes. Of course, but lately you've been going every night." The interviewer responded. 

"Yea, a friend of mine has been on tour for a few weeks, so that's why I've been going so requently." Michael lied smoothly. Calum and Ashton quickly nodded their heads, easily going along with the lie, and hiding their reactions. Luke, not so believably, nodded his head too. He couldn't mask his original confused expression right away, though. The fans probably latched onto that expression and would have theories up in minutes.


	9. "You Were My Reminder To Breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, so not much happens.

Michael knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep this up. He was in a cycle. Weeks of clinging to Luke, then weeks of partying every night, and avoiding Luke, then weeks of not leaving his room, and not talking yo anyone. It wasn't normal, and the boys were starting to notice.

"Where's Michael?" Liam asked as all of them sat on the sofa playing video games. There was enough room for four people to sit on one, if a bit squeezed, and three on the other. So, Louis sat on Harry's lap. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." Ashton said. Calum shrugged. 

"I'll go get him." Luke offers. All the other boys look at each other, but don't say anything. 

*********

"Hey, Mikey." Luke called in to Michael's room. 

"What?" Michael asked. 

"Wanna come hang out?"

"No thanks." Michael replied. 

"Please. It'll be boring without you. Besides I feel like it's been so long since we've hung out." Luke begged him. He leaned against Michael's wall. 

"C'mon, we're playing video games." Luke added.

"A chance to beat everyone's ass in COD? Why didn't you mention." He replied. Then, he stuck his arms up, motioning for Luke to help him up. Luke shook his head, but helped him up anyway. 

"Carry me!" He yelled before jumping on Luke's back and forcing him to piggyback him to the others. Luke giggled and almost lost his balance. 

**********

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Michael asked when Luke took his spot between the arm rest and Niall.

"I don't know, mate. We're already squished." Ashton said from his couch with Liam, Zayn, and Harry with Louis on his lap.

"We won't be able to fit another person either." Calum complained, next to Niall.

"You can sit on my lap." Luke offered. Michael turned to him and gave him a little bow.

"Why thank you, Lucas." Luke giggled and wrapped his arms around Michael's waiste. 

After Niall died, Michael went up against Zayn, Calum, and Liam. Michael was kicking all if their asses until Luke accidentally rested his hand on the inside of Michael's thigh. Michael got distracted, luckily Luke moved soon after that.

A few minutes later Luke let his hand stop again, this time right on top of Michaels crotch. To make things even worse, Luke rested his head against Michael's back, where Michael could feel Luke's breath and his lips against his neck.

"Haha, you lost." Calum said time Michael. 

"That's not fair. Luke distracted me!" He replied. Luke, who was almost asleep, opened his eyes quickly at hearing his name.

"See, now you woke him up." Zayn said. Michael turned around to see Luke with bedhead and looking completely confused. 

"I wasn't asleep." He said through a yawn.

"Well, apparently you made Michael lose."

"What? How?" Luke asked sleepily. 

"You 'distracted' him." Louis says with airquotes.

"How?" Luke asks Michael. 

Michael's cheeks burn bright red.

"Uhh.. umm, nevermind." Michael replies. Luke smiles at his embarrassment. 

"Come on, Mikey. It's just me. Tell me." He pokes at Michael's sides, causing him to giggle. Luke continues to tickle him until he agrees to tell him.

"Fine, but only you, okay?"

"Okay." Luke grins. 

"You had your hand on the inside of my thigh, and then you accidentally put it on my...umm, crotch." Michael whispers in Luke's ear. 

Luke can't believe what he's hearing. Michael still looks embarrassed, and it make Luke feel bad.

"Hey, it's fine. It happens with everyone, even if it's not someone you would ever be attracted to. If it's the right spot, sometimes it works regardless of how you feel towards them." Luke whispers in Michael's ear to make him feel better.


	10. "You’re In A Car With A Beautiful Boy, And He Won’t Tell You That He Loves You, But He Loves You."

Luke couldn't stop thinking about the...incident. I mean, Michael didn't get turned on by him, right? No, no, it must have just been the placement of his hand. Luke had nothing to do with it. Or did he. Ugh, it was driving him nuts.

******

Michael, Luke, Calum, and Zayn sat in Starbucks together, as requested by Luke. 

"You are such a white girl, Luke." Michael joked as Luke ordered some couplex drink. Michael didn't even like coffee, but he liked Luke enough to offer to go with him. 

All the boys sat at a table and talked and drank. They enjoyed their drinks, Michael opting for a chocolate milk. 

Michael was telling a story as Luke drank his coffee. Luke began sucking on the straw, not breaking eye contact with Michael. 

"So, then he, uhh. He, umm, said that um, that-that." Michael stumbled over his words, distracted by Luke. His plump lips, wrapped around the straw, sucking and...no! You shouldn't be thinking things like that about your best friend. 

"Cat got your tongue, ehh." Zayn said. He laughed at Michael. Luke smirked at Michael's blushing face. 

"Shut up, Luke." Michael said. Luke grinned.

"I didn't even say anything!" He replied. 

"Your face said it." Luke giggled in response. 

********

Michael, Luke, Calum, and Ashton sat at an interview.

"I actually have drinks and snacks for you." The interviewer said.

"Yes!" Ashton yelled. The other boys laughed.

Luke grabbed the blue lollipop and began sucking on it. He held eye contact with Michael, as he answered a question about making music.

"I think you get inspiration from um, uhh, from your, uhh, your-your surroundings, and-and, uhh, your experiences." Michael swallowed a lump in his throat, as he tried to peel his eyes away from his best friend.

"Having trouble taking, mate?" Ashton asked him with a laugh. The interviewer decided to move on.

"So, Luke, what advice do you have for your fans that are gay, lesbian, or bisexual?" Luke pulled his eyes from Michael's. 

"I think that coming out is an amazing experience, no matter what. It will change your life, and I've never felt more free or happy in my entire life. That being said, you should wait until you're ready. Don't come out because you're feeling like you should, like if you don't then your living a lie. Don't come out for a boyfriend or girlfriend, and don't come out if you're not in a safe place. And remember it gets better. And also, which I don't think a lot of people talk about, is that it can be good from the beginning. It doesn't always have to be bad at first." Luke said his piece and Michael looked at him like he hung the stars.

*******

Ashton, Calum, Luke, Michael, Liam, Louis, and Harry sat around the computer screen doing a livestream. 

Due to the lack of space, Louis sat in Harry's lap, and Luke sat in Michael's. 

Luke kept moving, laughing, talking, fidgeting. Michael.mentally willed the younger boy to stop.

As the livestream continued, Louis and Calum argued about soccer. Liam and Harry argued over their favourite 5sos song, Ashton and Luke talked to each other and the fans. Michael stayed quiet in the background, having his own troubles with little Michael.

Luke began moving to talk to Calum and Louis, then to talk to Liam. 

"What is-" Luke started before his eyes went wide. He turned to face Michael. 

"Michael?" He asked. Michael's face went bright red as he looked anywhere but at Luke. The other boys had turned to see what was happening, and they watched with confused expressions. 

"I-I'm so sorry." Michael mumbled on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" Luke asked cautiously. 

Michael just shook his head as he pushed Luke off and ran to the bathroom. 

The other boys looked at Luke with confusion.

"I'm gonna check on him. You guys finish this up, okay?" 

"Luke-" Calum started but was cut off by the sound of Michael crying. Luke looked at Calum expectantly. Calum nodded reluctantly. 

"Hey, Luke." Calum said right before he turned away. 

"Don't hurt him." He said and Luke looked confused. 

"What do you-" Luke began before he heard Michael again. He ran off to find Michael, and have a talk with him, that he was both dreading and excited for.


	11. "And You Feel Like You’ve Done Something Terrible, Like Robbed A Liquor Store, Or Swallowed Pills, Or Shoveled Yourself A Grave In The Dirt, And You’re Tired."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated.

Luke reached for the doorknob before realizing it was locked.

"Mikey, open the door. Please." Luke begged. He continued to plead with the boy for ten more minutes before, at last, Michael opened the door. As soon as he did so, he turned away from Luke so he wouldn't see his face.

Michael opened his mouth to speak before shutting it quickly. He did this a few times, carefully picking out his words and going over what he would say.

"I'm sorry about that. Can... do the other boys know?" Michael asked, not looking at Luke.

"They know that you're upset. I don't think they know why. I didn't tell them." Luke answered. 

"Look, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's a normal reaction, it-" Luke said before getting cut off.

"Don't say it 'happens' to everyone. It doesn't. Have you ever sat on one of the other boys laps and given them a boner?" 

"Actually, Calum got a boner from Ashton sitting on him. He moved a lot and the friction caused it. I've gotten one from you on a few occasions." Luke told him. He knew Calum was gonna kill him later. Michael was shocked, finally looking up to see Luke. When he saw the boys face it was like a punch other gut. His face was full of raw emotion, as if they were talking about something deep, and not boners. Then, realization hit.

"This isn't just about boners, is it?"

"You've given me a boner when we're on stage a lot." Luke said as an answer. 

"I'm not on your lap on stage." Michael commented. 

"No, you're not." Luke replied.

"Did you know what you were doing?" Michael asked. 

"At the livestream, no. At Starbucks and with the lollipop, yea." Michael looked a mix between sad and angry. 

"You knew what you were doing! You knew how I felt and this was all a game to you." Michael screamed, tears flooding out too.

"No, Michael. Please, listen to me. It isn't like that. It really isn't." Luke was trying to explain himself. Michael wouldn't have it. He walked past Luke and stormed off to his room.

*****************  
(While they were having their talk)

"Do you think it's gonna be okay?" Ashton asked Calum, warily. 

"They love each other. They'll work it out. They always do." Calum replied. 

After ten minutes had passed, Louis asked, "Do you think they're fucking in there?"

"Lou! You can't ask that on the livestream!" Harry scolded him. Luckily, Ashton had taken it in the other room.

A few minutes passed when they started to hear yelling. The boys all looked worried. Soon, Michael walked out, quickly making an escape to his room, before anyone could ask him about what happened. 

Luke just sat on the floor crying. When the boys heard the sound, they said goodbye to the fans, and signed off.

***********

"What happened, Luke? Are you okay?" Ashton asked. Calum held the sobbing boy in his arms, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, me, Harry, an Louis are going to go talk to Michael." Liam told them. Ashton and Calum nodded. Luke cried harder at the mention of his name."Hey, buddy, just talk to us. It's okay, it's alright. Shhh, don't cry, babe." Calum comforted him.

"He-he hates me." Luke choked out through sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's not true. It's okay. Don't worry, Michael loves you." Ashton told him. His heart broke for Luke. Luke shook his head.

"He thinks I was playing with him, messing with him." Ashton and Calum looked at each other but didn't let Luke see the look of worry they shared.

**************

After 20 minutes, Michael finally let Liam, Louis, and Harry in his room.

"Mike, tell us what happened." Liam begged. Michael just stated at the wall. A look of sadness on his face. 

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't love me. I mean, why would he?" Michael was crying at this point.

"Yes he does." Liam.

"No, he was messing with me."

"Don't cry, Love." Harry.

"He was doing it as some game."

"Just talk to him." Liam. 

"No, he was messing with my feelings. He knew I liked him and he made a joke of all of it."

"It'll be okay." Harry.

Louis knew he should be comforting Michael. He knew he should be holding the boy and telling him that Luke loves him, but it hadn't been working up to now, so clearly they needed a new plan.

"Stop. Luke loves you. You love Luke. Everyone sees it, except the two of you. All of us are constantly trying to fix this nonexistent problem. I may be being harsh, but you guys are supposed to be together, but things keep getting in the way. And I don't like seeing two of my best frends in pain." Lou said."Lou!" Harry yelled. 

"No, Harry. I needed that. I really did." Michael said, his crying stopped. He wiped away his tears. He hugged all the boys and thanked Louis.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet. I'm just going to go to bed for now. Crying takes a lot out of you." Michael tells Louis. Louis nods, hugs him one last tome and tells him goodnight.


	12. "You’re In A Car With A Beautiful Boy, And You’re Trying Not To Tell Him That You Love Him, And You’re Trying To Choke Down The Feeling, And You’re Trembling"

Michael and Luke didn't talk for weeks after that. Luke didn't want to pressure Michael. He didn't want to upset him more. He wanted to give Michael room to think. Michael figured Luke really was messing with his emotions because he hadn't tried to talk to him. 

"Have Michael and Luke still not talked?" Niall asked.

"No. I think things are getting worse." Calum replied with worry in his voice. Michael was returning back to old habits. He has started to yell at Luke more and more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll make up soon." Niall tried to comfort him, but he wasn't so sure he believed it himself.

************

"Shut up, Luke!" Michael yelled angrily. Luke didn't fight back. He figured Michael was still dealing with everything. 

***********

"You're being so annoying!" Michael yelled at Luke. Luke pretended it didn't effect him but it did. It always did. Luke was the type of person that needed to be told that he wasn't annoying. He constantly needed to be reassured that everyone he knows didn't hate him. The boys knew that too. It hurt that Michael, of all people, said that.

**********

"All the fans want to know what's going on? Apparently, you guys did an interesting livestream the other day?" The interviewer asked. Luke looked at Michael. Calum and Ashton looked at each other with a worried look.

"No comment." Michael said quickly. Luke looked at him sadly.

**********

Michael's yelling got worse. He was constantly making sly comments at Luke.

"You messed up on the guitar today." Michael told Luke quietly. 

Luke was always hard on himself, especially if someone else said something to him.

He practiced at home for 3 hours straight after Michael said that.

**********

"Your hair looks weird." Michael said. 

Luke went to the bathroom mirror and looked at it. After five minutes of trying to fix it, he put on a snapback. 

********

Michael gave Luke a weird look when he saw him wearing a red flannel. 

"That's what you're wearing? Well, okay I guess." Michael said to Luke. 

Luke looked down at his outfit, he decided to change. He put on a plain T-Shirt. Then, he changed about five more times. Finally, he decided on a hoodie, still not feeling good. 

*************

"Shut up, Luke! God, you're so annoying!" Michael yelled as all of them sat eating. Luke looked ready to cry. He nodded, staying silent. 

"Michael, stop. Enough is enough." Ashton finally said. Michael looked at him like he betrayed him.

"What? You're taking his side?"

"We're not taking sides, but you went too far." Calum said.

"What? You too?" He asked Calum. He looked at the 1D boys, they all stayed silent. 

"You're gonna all take his side?"

"Micha-" Calum started to say.

"No, fuck you, Calum!" Michael said before walking away, storming up ro his room.

"You didn't have to say anything." Luke said with a sigh.

"Yes, we did. He's been going too far." Ashton replied.

Luke looks away. "I don't want him to hate me." Is all he says.

************

Michael sat in his room. He couldn't believe that the boys had taken Luke's side. Michael was mad. They hadn't stood up for Michael after the whole fight.

Michael was torn between screaming and crying. All of his friends were mad at him because of a stupid fight. He felt lonely. He felt like an idiot. 

*********

The next morning Michael didn't even want to get out of bed. He wanted to lie there. He didn't feel like having to explain himself to the boys.

"Hey." Calum said when Michael walked in the kitchen. Michael didn't look up, he just headed for the pancakes on the counter.

"Morning." Michael mumbled. Luke walked in at that moment. The room was tense.

"Where'd my pancakes go?" Luke asked Ashton. Ashton shrugged. Calum pointed at Michael. 

"Mikey stole them." On a normal day, Luke would've went over and stole some from his plate and they would've fed each other. (Michael wouldn't share his pancakes with anyone but Luke) Luke walked over to do precisely that when he realised he couldn't. That wasn't his privilege anymore. It wasn't a normal day. Michael hated him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can have them back." The boy said, clearly playing civilized for Ashton and Calum. 

Luke felt heartache. Michael hated him. They would never be the same. He wouldn't cuddle with Michael on the tour bus. They wouldn't have weird conversations before bed. Michael wouldn't stop concerts just to compliment him in front of everyone. 

Luke burst out crying. He started sobbing.Luke ran to his room and locked the door, so he wouldn't be in front off all the boys. 

**********

"Did I do something?" Michael asked. He was on his feet ready to do anything to protect his Lukey. He had a worrisome look. He remembered the first time he had seen Luke cry because of him.

\----

In year nine, Michael had walked into the bathroom. He was feeling like shit. He had made fun of Luke, again. All because he liked him. He had feelings he couldn't explain. He felt something so strong it was indescribable and it was for a boy. He walked in to see the one and only Luke Hemmings. He was crying. 

"Luke, are you okay?" He asked, very worried.

"I'm-I'm fine." Luke replied between sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"No one likes me. They-they all hate me." Luke hadn't had many friends. He was bullied when he was younger. Michael was mean to him, so other people just joined in.

"That's not true." Michael said, his arm around the boy at this point. Luke shook his head.

"Yea it is."

"I'm sorry, Luke. For being mean to you. You're much cooler than me. All the girls think your cute, and some boys too. You've got an amazing voice, I've seen, like, all of your videos." Michael said. Luke looked surprised. 

"Really?!" He had asked. Michael nodded nervously. 

"I-uh-I play guitar. Maybe, if you don't hate me, which I wouldn't blame you if you did, we could play together some time?" Michael said. 

"I don't hate you, Michael." Luke replied seriously. 

"So, wanna start a band?"

Luke nodded eagerly. 

"Cool, uhh, my friend Calum has been convincing me to give you a chance for months, so come find me at lunch. We can all sit together." Michael suggested. Luke was happy to finally have friends. 

And if Michael went to class and told everyone that Luke was not to be made fun of whatsoever, then Luke didn't have to know, and maybe he threatened people he saw being mean to Luke a few times.

\----

So looking back on that made Michael grin but it also made him cry. He hated seeing Luke cry, especially if he was the reason. But it also made him grin because that's when they became friends and Michael was very fond of that part. 

He realised he had to talk to Luke. Even if Luke didn't felt that way. He knew he couldn't keep making the boy cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't realise we have a flash back. I put ---- to represent beginning of flash back and ending. Just making sure you know, incase it was confusing!


	13. But He Reaches Over And He Touches You, Like A Prayer For Which No Words Exist, And You Feel Your Heart Taking Root In Your Body, Like You’ve Discovered Something You Didn’t Even Have A Name For.

Michael looked at Calum and Ashton and saw the worry in their faces. 

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna talk to him, okay?" Michael asked them. Ashton looked worried. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashton asked. 

"Yea. I don't wanna fight with him anymore. I love him, and I don't wanna hurt him anymore." Michael replied. Calum smiled real wide.

Ashton gave Michael a pat on his back as if to say good luck. 

"You've got this, Mikey." Calum said. Michael just nodded, mentally preparing himself to see Luke. 

*********

Ashton and Calum immediately called the 1D boys down. They all freaked at what could happen. All of them traded possibilities and different scenarios that all ended the same, with Luke and Michael together. They sat there anxiously awaiting the two boys. 

"The fate of my life lies in their hands." Niall said dramatically. 

"You sound like a fan." Zayn replied. 

************  
(Meanwhile with Michael) 

Michael walked up to Luke's room, knowing that what happened now would drastically change his life. Michael stood at the door, preparing himself. He raised his hand and knocked.  
_Once, Twice, Three times._

"Cal, go away." Luke said, his voice cracked. 

"It's not Cal." Michael responded softly. 

"Michael?" Luke asked curiously. 

"Can I come in?" He asked. When Luke didn't respond he continued, "Please." 

On the other side of the door, Michael heard some shuffling. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Luke looking horrible. 

"Luke." Michael whispered, sadness evident in his voice. 

Luke just turned around and walked over to his bed. Michael took that as an invitation to follow him. Luke crawled back into bed. Michael sat on the edge. 

"What did I do? What did I do to make you cry?" Michael asks him. Luke shook his head, at first. 

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. 

"I realised that we'd never cuddle again, and we'd never share pancakes, and we wouldn't have late night talks, and you'd never tease me again. I realised I never wanted to go a day without talking to you again, and I definitely never wanted to have you hate me." Luke said, tears slipping down his face. Michael quickly crawled beside him, and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

"Oh, Lukey. I could never hate you, I love you way too much." Michael replied, completely seriously. Luke looked in his eyes, searching for a hint of a joke, he didn't see any. 

"It wasn't a joke. I wasn't doing it for fun. I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." Luke whispered. 

"I love you, Luke. I've been in love with you since I was 14 and didn't know how to deal with feelings and I guess I never stopped. I'm not sure I can." Michael said. Luke smiled. 

"I don't want you too." Luke said. Michael placed a hand on his cheek, asking if he could and Luke nodded his head. Michael leaned in and gently kissed him. Luke kissed back, relishing in what he's been waiting for since Year 9. 

The two boys smiled into the kiss, teeth clashing like they were 14 and it was their first kiss. 

"Wow." Luke said with pink cheeks. 

"Yeah, wow. I don't ever want to stop kissing you." Michael admitted. Luke kissed his nose. 

"Can we never fight again?" Luke asked him. Michael nodded and laughed. 

"Of course, as long as you agree to a date with me." Michael replied. 

"Ugh, fine. I guess, if I must." Luke joked. Michael poked his dimple. 

"You wanted to." Michael told him. Luke shrugged. 

"I guess you'll never know." Michael grabbed Luke's sides, tickling him. 

"Fine, fine. You win. I want to go on a date. A million dates." Luke replied, out of breath. 

*********** 

Luke and Michael walked down the steps to see Calum, Ashton, Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn standing there. Phones recording in all of their hands. Michael looked over at Luke and gave a big grin before intertwining their hands. 

"So, you two are together?" Louis asks, though it's obvious. Luke giggles. 

"Yea, unfortunately." Michael says with a grin. Luke sticks his tongue out at him. Michael giggles, hiding his face in Luke's neck. 

"They are too cute, too precious." Ashton says. Both Luke and Michael blushed. 

*********** 

A few weeks later, they sat at an interview. "So, everyone's seen the video, so of course I have to congratulate you. Congratulations Michael and Luke." Both of them grinned, Michael throwing an arm over Luke's shoulder. Luke grabbed Michael's hand and held it. 

"Thank you so much. We're glad to finally be together." Luke said, staring in Michael's eyes. 

"Yeah, I've never been happier." Michael replied honestly. A giggle escaped his lips. 

"We're glad their UST is gone." Calum says. Luke blushes deeply and puts his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Michael uses his free hand to give Calum a high five, clearly Calum congratulating him on the sex. 

"Calum!" Ashton scolded. 

"But we are very happy for them. I know how much they love each other." Later in the interview, Luke and Michael we're sitting separate for a game. Luke caught Michael's eye and mouthed  
_I love you._

Michael smiled. "I love you too, but you're going down, babe." Michael said out loud and laughed when Luke blushed.


End file.
